


Confinement

by DinoBeann



Series: Dino's Haikyuu AU's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Breakout, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Food Fight, Haikyuu - Freeform, Multi, Prison, This is my first ff on here, idk if theres gonna be angst yet, ill add more soon, wtf nobody told me writing tags was hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoBeann/pseuds/DinoBeann
Summary: 9 new prisoners are entering HQ Prison. What will The old prisoners think? Will they survive?[ON HIATUS]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Dino's Haikyuu AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. About the book & Schedule

* * *

About the Book

* * *

Welcome to my book! These are the roles.

**Prisoners: In for Drug Trafficking**

Kenma

Akaashi

Oikawa

Sugawara

Hinata

Hanamaki

Tendou

Yamaguchi

Yaku

**New Prisoners: In for Money Laundering**

Kuroo

Bokuto

Iwaizumi

Daichi

Kageyama

Matsukawa

Ushijima

Tsukishima

Lev

**Guards:**

Ukai

Takeda

Tanaka

Ennoshita

Kinoshita

Narita

Nishinoya

Asahi

Kiyoko 

Yachi

* * *

**Schedule from vangla.e**

Prisoners’ daily life takes place according to a daily schedule. This will prescribe the wake-up, roll-calls, morning exercises, times for meals, times for escorting the prisoners to work and school, and times for studying and working, as well as the times prescribed for sports events, telephone calls, and walks. Below you will find an example of a daily schedule – according to the organization of work of a specific prison there may be certain differences in the actual daily schedule.

**The new prisoners arrived in their cells at 12:15.**

06:30 Wake-up

06:30–06:45 Morning exercises, personal hygiene, and making the beds

06:30–07:15 Leisure time for prisoners who are not engaged in work during that period

06:30–07:15 Telephone calls

07:15–07:45 Breakfast 

07:45–08:00 Leisure time for prisoners who are not engaged in work during that period

07:45–08:00 Telephone calls

08:00–08:30 Morning roll-call 

08:20–08:30 Escorting the prisoners to work and school

08:30–19:00 Walks by prison wards

08:30–12:30 Leisure time for prisoners who are not engaged in work or studies during that period

11:45–12:00 Arrival from school

12:30–13:00 Lunch 

13:00–17:00 Leisure time for prisoners who are not engaged in work or studies during that period

13:20–13:30 Escorting the prisoners to school

14:00–17:00 Telephone calls

16:20–16:30 Escorting the prisoners from work to the prison ward

16:30–16:45 Escorting the prisoners from school to the prison ward

17:00–17:30 Supper (food is served in cells)

17:30–20:00 Leisure time for prisoners who are not engaged in work during that period

17:30–20:00 Telephone calls

20:00–20:30 Evening roll-call 

20:30–06:30 Time of retiring.


	2. New Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the men exited the bus and lined up on the wall. After waiting for a few minutes they decide to start talking again. They were starting to get rowdy when Tanaka intervened.
> 
> "Okay, I'll call your name and I'll show you to your respectful cells!"
> 
> "Shouldn't you tell them who they're sharing a cell with?"
> 
> "Ha, They'll find out their self,"

* * *

The large heavy metal doors slowly start to open, the light from the sun slowly poured on to the stone walls of HQ Prison. Tanaka and Nishinoya were waiting outside have some small talk before the bus came. Even though they weren't supposed to be talking, they did it anyway. Finally, the bus arrived. The door slowly opened revealing an agitated bus driver, Azumane Asahi. Poor guy has to be surrounded by a bunch of scary prisoners. Asahi mouthed a few words to Nishinoya and Tanaka,

" Hurry up and get them out,"

They both snorted and walked to the bus. They could finally see why Asahi was scared. There were 9 tall men sitting at the back of the bus, talking and laughing like the guard's arent there. Most of them looked like they've been working out since they were 16. Others looked like they were about 6 feet. Nishinoya gulped looking at the men, but he had to do his job and get them off the bus. He cleared his throat.

"We are at HQ Prison now, Please step out of the vehicle one at a time. We will line you up on a wall and take you to your cells,"

Nishinoya quickly stepped out of the bus and waited for them to come out one at a time. Tanaka came up beside him with a clipboard full of names.

* * *

**Kuroo Tetsurō**

**DOB: November 17, 1994**  
**Sex: Male**  
**Age: 26**  
**AF: Money Laundering**

**Bokuto Kōtarō**

**DOB: September 20, 1994**  
**Sex: Male**  
**Age: 26**  
**AF: Money Laundering**

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

**DOB: June 10, 1994  
Sex: Male  
Age: 26  
AF: Money Laundering**

**Sawamura Daichi**

**DOB: December 31, 1994  
Sex: Male  
Age: 26  
AF: Money Laundering**

**Kageyama Tobio**

**DOB: December 22, 1996  
Sex: Male  
Age: 24  
AF: Money Laundering**

**Matsukawa Issei**

**DOB: March 1, 1995  
Sex: Male  
Age: 26  
AF: Money Laundering**

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

**DOB: August 13, 1994  
Sex: Male  
Age: 26  
AF: Money Laundering**

**Tsukishima Kei**

**DOB: September 27, 1996  
Sex: Male  
Age: 24  
AF: Money Laundering**

**Haiba Riēfu (Lev)**

**DOB: October 30, 1996  
Sex: Male  
Age: 24  
AF: Money Laundering**

* * *

All of the men exited the bus and lined up on the wall. After waiting for a few minutes they decide to start talking again. They were starting to get rowdy when Tanaka intervened.

"Okay, I'll call your name and I'll show you to your respectful cells!"

"Shouldn't you tell them who they're sharing a cell with?"

"Ha, They'll find out their self,"

First was Kuroo. Tanaka walked him over to a secluded area that has 5 big cells on the left and another 5 on the right. They walked down the hall to go to the cell furthest from the rest of the cells.  
Kuroo didn't say anything until he got into the cell.

"Why are there bunkbeds?"

Tanaka looked at him, then smirked.

"Good luck in here,"

He said to Kuoo, then left to assign the next prisoner.


	3. Old meets New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new cellmates get settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be editing this chapter ALOT STARTING FROM WED.JAN,20,20201 K GUD

⛓️Lev and Yaku.⛓️

* * *

All of the new prisoners were now settled in their respective cells. **[Most of the cells looked the same.](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/11/f1/3f/cc/jail-cell.jpg) **But when Lev saw the toilet he scrunched his face up. "How am I supposed to pee! There's no divider so I can pee!" Lev huffed. Fortunately, someone heard him. "Calm down, nobody is gonna look at you while you take a piss." An unknown voice piped up. Lev quickly whipped his head around to face the bunk beds. He saw a man sitting at the edge of the top bunk. _' He looks like a kid! He so tiny,'_ Lev thought to himself.

The man child (?) jumped off the bed and stretched his hand out. "Yaku Morisuke, and you?" Yaku said to the 2-meter giant. Lev shook Yaku's hand and replied. "Haibia Lev!" They let go of each other's hand and Yaku went back to his bed. Lev looked around the room one last time then sat on the bottom bunk. "Sooo, Yaku, What are you in for?" Lev tried to spark a conversation. Yaku turned to face Lev and squinted his eyes.

They were just staring at each other for a few minutes until Yaku spoke up. "Is this your first time in jail?" Lev looked at him dumbfoundedly. What does he mean first time? Why would someone go to jail twice? "Uh yeah. Who goes to jail more than once?" Lev asked. Yaku ignored the last statement he said. "Hasn't anybody ever told you to never ask someone what they're in for?" Yaku asked. Lev shook his head. "Well don't do it again. You can get in trouble if you ask the wrong person." Yaku scolded him. "Even though he doesn't want us to tell anybody, I'll still tell you," Yaku said. "Who's he? Lev asked. "Who's who" Yaku replied. " You said he doesn't want you to tell anybody" Lev interrogated. "I never said that" Yaku insisted. "Yes, you did. Why can't you tell me?" Lev demanded. Yaku huffed and spoke again. "It doesn't matter". Before Lev could press on about it 3 guards came.

Kiyoko, Nishinoya, and Tanaka.

"It's time for lunch. Please follow Tanaka into the cafeteria." Kiyoko said while unlocking each cell door. Before Lev knew it, Yaku had already left his cell. He sighed and followed after Tanaka.

* * *

**Haiba Riēfu (Lev)**

**DOB: October 30, 1996  
Sex: Male  
Age: 24  
AF: Money Laundering**

**Yaku Morisuke**

**DOB: August 8, 1994  
Sex: Male  
Age: 27  
AF: Drug Trafficking,?**

* * *

⛓️Matsukawa and Hanamaki⛓️

* * *

When Matsukawa entered his cell he was more interested than surprised. He saw a guy sitting in the middle of the cell, on a chair, reading a book. And damn he was hot. His light brown hair was just ✨beautiful✨. Who was he? The beautiful man in question raised his head and smirked at Matsukawa. "Oh, so I got a hot one." The gorgeous male spoke. "I can say the same for you". Matsukawa smiled.

Matsukawa swore he saw the man blush. "Wow, we have a sweet talker among us!" The man said. "Ah, yes that is me" Matsukawa bowed. The man giggled a little and it sounded like angels singing. "So, what's the sweet talker's name?" The man asked. "Matsukawa Issei". The man looked at the floor for a while. He quickly whipped his head up and smiled. "Mattsun it is,". Mattsun quirked his eyebrow. "Mattsun?" He asked. The man smiled. "Yep, it's a nickname. Oh, and you can just call me Makki" Makki stated. Mattsun hummed in agreement and looked around the room. "Why is there no divider for the toilet?" Mattsun asked. "There isn't really a need for one I guess," Makki turned to look at the toilet.

They just kept staring at it as a divider would pop out of the ground. Which it didn't. That would be weird. Makki sighed and went to lie down on the bottom bunk. "Oh, so you're a bottom? " Mattsun smirked. Makki stifled a laugh. "I switch sometimes," Makki grinned. Mattsun chuckled. There were a few moments of silence before Mattsun spoke up again. "So what were you accused of?". Makki turned his head and looked at Mattsun up and down. "Do you know someone here?" Makki interrogated him. Mattsun shook his head. Makki hummed then smiled. "Well, one thing that I was arrested for was fraud." Mattsun processed the information then nodded. "Wow, we have a bad boy on our hands" Mattsun joked. "I could say the same to you Mr.' Money Launder'," Makki said with air quotes. Mattsun looked at him surprised. "How di—" Before he could finish his sentence 3 guards walked in.

Kiyoko, Nishinoya, and Tanaka.

"It's time for lunch. Please follow Tanaka into the cafeteria." Kiyoko said while unlocking each cell door. Makki smiled at Mattsun. "See you later, cutie," Makki said then walked away. Mattsun looked at the spot where he last saw Makki, chuckled then followed, Tanaka.

* * *

**Matsukawa Issei**

**DOB: March 1, 1995  
** **Sex: Male  
** **Age: 26  
** **AF: Money Laundering**

**Hanamaki Takahiro**

**DOB: January 27, 1995  
** **Sex: Male  
** **Age: 26** **AF: Drug Trafficking, Fraud**

* * *

⛓️Oikawa and Iwaizumi⛓️

* * *

Once Iwaizumi entered his cell he wanted to change cellmates. Immediately. There was a pretty man on the top bunk laying his back on the bed and his feet dangling off the side of the bed. The man looked like he was holding a mirror and talking to himself. Iwaizumi thought he got one of the crazy cellmates. You know the ones who shank you in your sleep? Yeah, them. Iwaizumi cleared his throat. "..Hello?" He said. The man stopped talking for a moment. Then continued talking to himself. Iwaizumi sighed and went to lay down on the bottom bunk. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But something felt off.

He felt someone watching him.

Someone was watching him. The man that was once looking at the mirror and talking to himself was now staring at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi quickly opened his eyes and shuffled against the wall. The male squinted at Iwaizumi then smiled. "Yahoo! I'm Oikawa Tooru," Oikawa said. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. "Iwaizumi Hajime" he replied. Oikawa looked to the roof then frowned. "That's a long name. I'll just call you Iwa-chan." Oikawa said. "Don't call me that" Iwaizumi grimaced. Oikawa climbed back onto his bed. "Too late, Iwa-chan" Oikawa smiled. Iwaizumi huffed. "Okay then, Shittykawa" Iwaizumi smirked. "Rude, Iwa-chan!". "Anyways, why were you talking to yourself?" Iwaizumi asked. "Oh, I was just saying how I'm the prettiest person in prison" Oikawa stated.

Iwaizumi almost choked on his spit. "What?". Oikawa just huffed and repeated himself. "Oh" was all Iwaizumi said. A few beats of silence passed. "Why did you think I was crazy or something?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi chuckled. "Yeah kind of" Iwaizumi answered. "I can't believe my Iwa-chan thought I was crazy!" Oikawa dramatically gasped. Iwaizumi ignored the thump in his heart when Oikawa said 'my Iwa-chan'. "I thought you were summoning a demon" Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa started giggling.

After a few shared laughs, Oikawa climbed off his bed and waited in front of the cell door. "What are you doing over there?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa turned to look at him and smiled. "Just wait". As soon as he said that 3 guards walked in.

Kiyoko, Nishinoya, and Tanaka.

"It's time for lunch. Please follow Tanaka into the cafeteria." Kiyoko said while unlocking each cell door. "Hi, Kiyoko-san!" Oikawa said in a sing-song voice. "Oikawa" Kiyoko acknowledge him. "Is he coming back today?" Oikawa asked with a little hope in his voice. Kiyoko smiled a little. "He should be coming during or after lunch." She said then walked to the next cell. Oikawa grinned then skipped off, leaving a very confused Iwaizumi.

* * *

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

**DOB: June 10, 1994  
** **Sex: Male  
** **Age: 26  
** **AF: Money Laundering**

**Oikawa Tooru**

**DOB: July 20, 1994  
** **Sex: Male  
** **Age: 26  
** **AF: Drug Trafficking,?**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be editing this chapter/BOOK ALOT STARTING FROM WED.JAN,20,20201 K GUD


	4. Chaos in the cafeteria: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos. Utter chaos. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did I just write. also if you want you can answer Tanaka's question in the comments!  
> also ty for 600 hits <3 it means a lot to me╰(*´︶`*)╯

* * *

Kiyoko, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were on their way to get the prisoners and bring them to the cafeteria. During their walk to the other side of the prison, they fell into a weird but deep conversation."If you had one day left to live, how would you spend it?" Tanaka asked. It was kind of a weird question but, this is Tanaka we're talking about. "Are you implying that you are planning to kill us in one day?" Kiyoko asked. Nishinoya burst out into laughter. Tanaka got flustered fairly quickly. "What...what no! It was just a random question!" Tanaka sputtered while moving his hands around in weird gestures. Kiyoko smiled a bit and continued heading to the prisoners.

"OOH, I KNOW. I would run around town naked, then go to a zoo to let the animals free! Then I would bring Asahi with me to go bungee jumping. After that, I would rob a bank and give it to homeless people. Once I do that I would sit in my room listening to music until I finally die!" Nishinoya piped up. That's oddly specific. "Wait how would you rob a bank if you're a cop?" Tanaka questioned him. "Oh, I would just quit," Nishinoya shrugged. Tanaka just hummed in agreement. "Well I would spend the whole day completing my bucket list," Tanaka said. "How would you complete a whole bucket list in one day?" Kiyoko asked. Tanaka just shrugged. "I probably can't finish all of it, but maybe some," Tanaka responded. "Well, it depends on how many things you wrote down," Nishinoya related.

Tanaka smirked at the two and magically pulled a folded piece of paper. "I would like to announce that you two are the **FIRST** people to look at my...bucket list!" Tanaka announced like he was on a t.v show. Which he was not ;). He unfolded the piece of paper and holy shit it was long. There were over 500 things on there. There were some random ones like 'Pet 5 different penguins' or 'Put glue on your shoes and try to walk on the walls'. But there was one that stood out the most to Nishinoya. "Ask Ennoshita on a date" Nishinoya read out loud. If you had seen Tanaka's face, you would think he was a tomato. "Hey!.. Don't look at that one!" Tanaka lunged towards Nishinoya. "Maybe you should put this at the top of the list," Kiyoko spoke. Nishinoya hummed in agreement. Tanaka successfully got back his long-ass bucket list, folded it back up, kissed it, and put it back in one of his many pockets. "There's no point... He doesn't like me like that" Tanaka said with a sad smile laying on his face. Nishinoya slapped his back and laughed. "Bro, I am 100% positive that Enno likes you back" Nishinoya smiled. "Really..?" Tanaka asked. "I mean he does blush whenever you look at him and always laughs at your jokes when they aren't funny" Kiyoko added in. Tanaka snorted a little then stopped as he processed the words again. "HEY, MY JOKES ARE FUNNY!" Tanaka shouted. 

"Oh look, Takeda's office, I needed to give something to him" Nishinoya stated. The three of them started walking towards Takeda's office when they started hearing questionable noises. It sounded like moaning. Nishinoya and Tanaka stopped right in front of the door. "Should I go in?" Nishinoya whispered to Tanaka. "No, what the hell!" Tanaka whispered back. The two of them looked back to see where Kiyoko was. She was already down the hall. The two guards ran to keep up with her and fell into another weird conversation.

"I bet you it's cafeteria guy, Ukai," Tanaka said. "If it isn't I will question my existence" Nishinoya added. They chuckled and all three guards continued to get the prisoners.

* * *

As the three guards walked in they heard talking. It looked like everybody was getting along surprisingly, well some more than others. "It's time for lunch. Please follow Tanaka into the cafeteria." Kiyoko said while unlocking each cell door. As she was unlocking the cell doors she heard someone call her name. "Hi, Kiyoko-san!" Oikawa said in a sing-song voice. "Oikawa" Kiyoko acknowledge him. "Is he coming back today?" Oikawa questioned her. Today, some prisoners were being let out of **solitary confinement**. After an incident that happened a few months ago, some prisoners were sent to solitary for 1-7 months. Others were sent to the infirmary. And some were sent to a different cell block. _(Aka the reason why the bottoms have their own cell block.)_ That was an _interesting_ day. But that's a story for another time. Kiyoko smiled at Oikawa and let him out of his cell."He should be coming during or after lunch." She said then walked to the next cell. Oikawa grinned then skipped off, leaving a very confused Iwaizumi. Kiyoko continued to let the prisoners out.

Once everybody was ready they headed off to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may also take a while.


	5. Positivity~ (aka. something I never get) lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blame the people i live with.

Hey...

The next chapter is going to take a hella long time because I am being bullied and disrespected (by my annoying family members) I want to move to Mexico and never come back to this shit hole called my house that's filled with homophobic people.

Other than that my life is amazing ( do you hear the sarcasm). I am terribly sorry that there won't be a new chapter till march, maybe a little earlier if I feel better.

Just know I love everybody for who they are. There is Nothing wrong with being in/apart of LGTBQIA+. If you are gonna come out, It might help to tell someone who you trust. Obviously. that didn't work out for me, so now I have trust issues. Just keep in mind that not everybody is open-minded, so some people won't be too happy. It's good to surround yourself with people who accept you for who you are. Also, **Do not out people.** From personal experience, it feels like shit when people tell others about your sexuality and the responses you get back are that your 'disgusting' and that your an 'embarrassment'. Always remember I love you and you better love yourself. Since I have mixed emotions rn I will spread POSITIVITY QUOTES! NONE OF THEM BLONG TO ME BTW.

* * *

\\(@^0^@)/* **Positivity starts here** *\\(@^0^@)/ 

"You’re off to great places, today is your day. Your mountain is waiting, so get on your way." -Dr. Seuss

♥

“You’re braver than you believe and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.” -A.A. Mine

♥

“Keep your face to the sunshine and you cannot see a shadow.” -Helen Keller

♥

“Positive anything is better than negative nothing.” -Elbert Hubbard

♥

“You are never too old to set another goal or dream a new dream.” -Les Brown

♥

“Every day may not be good... but there’s something good in every day.” -Alice Morse Earle

* * *

anyway, have an amazing day or night and ill see you in a few months bai! ♥

-DinoBeann


End file.
